


Sirius Reads Books??

by EJWalters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: and a complete and total sap, marauder era, sirius is a total dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: You ruined Sirius by making him like books.





	Sirius Reads Books??

You and your best friend Sirius Black were sitting in the (Y/H) common room with you reading a book aloud with his head in your lap as you ran your fingers through his hair instinctively and he munched on sweets he’d nabbed from the kitchens earlier.  
After you had read two full scenes from Hamlet, Sirius sat up and dramatically declared, “You’ve ruined me!”  
You looked up at him in surprise and then smirked, “How did I do that?”  
“You’ve made me like books!”  
“Did I now?” You ask, not believing him.  
“Yes. Guess how many books I’ve read in the last week alone.”  
“How many?”  
“Twelve,” he declared proudly.   
You raised an an eyebrow, “That so?”  
“Yes! And Prongs won’t stop teasing me about it!”  
“What have you read then?”  
“Pride and Prejudice, Mansfield Park, Emma, Sense and Sensibility, Peter Pan, Treasure Islan-“  
You cut him off, “You read books by Jane Austen?”  
“I did. You started reading Pride and Prejudice to me and I just had to know if Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth got together! And then I couldn’t stop reading Jane Austen! And then the other day you started reading Shakespeare and so I read Romeo and Juliet, The Tragedy Of Julius Caesar, Macbeth, and Midsummer Night's Dream.” Sirius said.   
“Where’d you get the books?” You asked incredulously.   
“Moony,” Sirius said, as though it should have been obvious.   
“So if I ask Remus, he’ll back up your story?”  
“Yep! One hundred percent.”  
You closed Hamlet and turned to face him, “So what did you think?”  
And that’s how you got no sleep that night.


End file.
